Why?
by SuChAbAKa
Summary: Why do you stare, Kurosaki' 'Why do you blush, Kurosaki' 'Why do you stutter, Kurosaki' 'Why do you lie, Kurosaki' So many questions, what will the answers lead to for our substitute shinigami? read to find out. M for a reason, kids.


**Title: Why **

**Pairing: IchixHitsu**

**Series: Bleach**

**Author: SuChAbAKa**

**Warnings: YAOI! BL! SHOUNEN-AI! Whatever the hell else fits the description of boy on boy smex! Most likely the characters will be a bit if not A LOT OOC, don't flame for it. And dun forget the SMEX!!! Oh, and language!! LOTS OF IT!!**

**Written For TheDarkestWhite! May she enjoy –bows at her feet-**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxIchixHitsuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A mop of unruly orange hair appeared amongst the cloth of black, hazelnut orbs staring out from tanned skin as the young teen looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Ichigo, my son! We must hurry!"

Ichigo growled,

"CAN IT OLD MAN! I'M COMING!"

Ichigo was in a bad mood already, and he knew going to the festival was going to grate on his nerves. Grabbing his destined Yukata, he looked at the material that was a dark brown with a burnt orange obi. There were small swirling patterns that went from the right corner up but stopped at his calves. The swirls were the same color as his obi and Ichigo had to admit, his baka of a father knew how to pick out clothes. Which made him wonder why the man insisted on wearing such embarrassing clothes himself.

"Ichigooooo!"

"I'M COMING!"

Quickly getting dressed and putting on his footwear he made his way down the stairs, scowl firmly in place. Yuzu squealed upon seeing him,

"Ichi-nii! You look so handsome!"

Karin smirked at him, her lips tilted just slightly in the corner to show that she agreed. Seeing his sisters lightened his bad mood just a bit and he sent them a small smile. But that vanished as his father aimed a punch square for his jaw. Ichigo blocked and flipped his old man over his shoulder, leaving him in a rather painful position on the stairs. Dusting himself off, the tall strawberry made his way towards the door, looking towards his sisters with that same small smile,

"Coming, Yuzu, Karin?"

Yuzu gave a worried look to her father and reluctantly made her way to her beloved 'Ichi-nii' while Karin walked over as if she had all the time in the world, arms crossed over her chest and gaze slightly bored.

"Ichigo, my son! Wait for your daddy!"

_-Twitch-_

Trying to ignore his father, Ichigo continued walking, his sisters at his side as he watched the streets slowly get more people until eventually they stood in a crowd. His father and sisters took off in a direction he didn't care to notice while he lazily looked about, nothing really partaking his interest. That was… until he saw a large-breasted woman buying out a shop nearby and a short kid with a tuft of white hair whose identity was unmistakable if the twitching of his eyebrow was anything to go by.

'_Toshiro? Rangiku-san?'_

Raising a brow slightly, Ichigo made his way over to the two. He knew Toshiro knew he was there the moment he saw the lean shoulders straighten. Matsumoto kept squealing over a ring she found until Ichigo was right behind them. He grinned slightly, his bad mood banished upon seeing his friends.

"Toshiro, Rangiku-san!"

Matsumoto turned around quickly and squealed,

"Ichigo!! Look at the ring I found, isn't it beautiful?!"

Ichigo laughed and nodded, looking at the ring. He then looked to Toshiro, tilting his head,

"Didn't expect to see you here, Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya-Taicho!"

Ichigo snorted,

"Right. Give it up already."

Toshiro growled and Matsumoto squealed, spotting Ikkaku a bit away. Without a word to the boys she took off after him, making Hitsugayas eyebrow-twitch start again and Ichigo to blink before giving a soft chuckle,

"Looks like we're stuck together, Toshiro."

Toshiro, being the oh-so-talkative person he was, gave a 'hn' of acknowledgement before he started walking towards a booth nearby. He glanced at the items for but a moment before moving on, Ichigo following behind him. Sensing this, the icy taicho spoke momentarily,

"You don't have to follow me, Kurosaki."

Ichigo shrugged, though he knew the tendo would not see it as he was still glancing at the booths objects.

"I've got nothing better to do."

Toshiro snorted, shaking his head as he walked over to the nearby fountain, sitting on the edge of the bench nearby as he gazed out over the crowds of people surrounding the flowing water. Ichigo blinked, tilting his head as the prodigy abruptly stopped, sitting down on a bench. It was then Ichigo finally noticed what Toshiro was wearing. A turquoise Yukata with a baby blue Obi, white snowflakes on the hem and the traditional geta on his feet. The sun was setting, the orange and red rays casting a glow on the prodigy as he sat, and Ichigos breath hitched. He had known that Toshiro was a beautiful being, but this showed him another side. He could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smirk on the young mans face but he blinked and it was gone, scowl in place on the porcelain face of one taicho of the Gotei thirteen.

Mentally shrugging it off, Ichigo took a seat beside the captain, looking out over the sunset and the fountain in front of them. Ichigo glanced at Toshiro once more, his heart nearly skipping a beat at the beautiful scene. He then saw the smirk on the taichos face, but it stayed in place this time as Toshiro spoke to him,

"Why do you stare, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo blinked and then looked away, a small tinge of pink in his cheeks as he scowled at the fountain,

"I don't."

Toshiro turned to look at him, a confident smirk upon his lips,

"Why do you blush, Kurosaki?"

Said man scowled,

"I don't."

If he had been paying attention, Ichigo would've seen the mischief in the normally blank cerulean eyes.

"Why do you deny it, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo said nothing, but Hitsugaya continued,

"Why have you denied it so long? Even I have noticed the way in which you stare at me, bakayarou."

"I am not! I mean I do not! I mean-SHIT!"

An older women walking by covered the ears of her son, glaring at Ichigo causing the man to blush in embarrassment again. Ichigo growled,

"What are you getting at, Toshiro?"

Toshiro smirked,

"Take me to your home, boke. We need to talk. And make sure no one else is there."

Ichigo blushed furiously at the way that could be taken, but decided there was no way in hell that _the_ Hitsugaya Toshiro would ask him something like that. He growled,

"No way in hell."

Toshiro rose a brow before scowling, his reiatsu rising dangerously.

"Kurosaki…"

Ichigo winced. He was not in the mood to battle, so he sighed and grabbed Toshiros wrist, dragging him around a secluded corner before whispering heatedly,

"Toshiro, what the hell do you want to go there for?! I-"

There was a 'thump' as Ichigo was soon in full shinigami form and his body laying lifeless on the ground. Matsumoto appeared out of nowhere and saluted to him, taking Ichigos body and running off somewhere. Toshiro popped a soul mod pill and his gigai saluted him as well before walking out of the alleyway normally. Ichigo glared,

"What-"

"Shut it, Kurosaki."

Without another word, Toshiro grabbed Ichigos wrist and glared,

"Take me there. Now."

Ichigo glared, but in the blink of an eye he had shunpoed both himself and Toshiro to his apartment, causing the man to blink in shock,

"You no longer live with your father?"

Ichigo shook his head,

"No. I just got ready there today because he had my Yukata. I live here on my own."

Toshiros lips twitched in a grin.

'_Perfect.'_

Ichigo unlocked the door and led Toshiro inside. As soon as they were in, Toshiro grabbed Ichigo by the collar and slammed him against the door, looking up into shocked and somewhat angry hazelnut orbs he smirked, speaking in a low growl,

"Answer me one thing, Kurosaki… Do you like me?"

Ichigo blinked, then frowned,

"Of course I do, Toshiro, you're a very close friend."

Toshiro scowled, then grinned, leaning up on his tip toes he spoke in a whisper next to Ichigos ear,

"Not like that, Kurosaki. I mean… do you have feelings for me?"

Ichigo froze, not liking the direction of this conversation. Only Rukia and Sado knew he was gay. He shivered slightly as Toshiro tilted his head down to Ichigos neck and blew his warm breath across it.

"I-I…"

He felt Toshiro grin almost smugly against his neck,

"Why do you stutter, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo swallowed roughly

"I'm n-not…"

Toshiro snorted against his neck in amusement,

"Why do you lie, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo growled, but it came out sounding more like a purr. Toshiro smirked and did something that shocked the hell out of Ichigo. He laid his silvery, rose pink lips upon the tan neck of the substitute shinigami. Ichigos breath hitched, his eyes widening,

"Toshiro, what-"

"Kurosaki, shut up."

Ichigos eyes widened as Toshiro backed up, grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the apartment, searching every room until he found Ichigos. He then dragged the substitute shinigami in, threw him on the bed and straddled his hips, grinning down at the strawberry. Said man looked up at him with wide eyes,

"Toshiro, you-"

Toshiros eyes narrowed, glaring at the boy,

"How obvious do I have to make it, you baka?!"

Leaning down close to Ichigo, he spoke with his lips just a hairs breath apart from the thin, tanned ones of the strawberry. He whispered against them, eyes never leaving Ichigos.

"I."

Ichigos eyes widened.

"Want."

Ichigos lips parted in a silent gasp.

"You."

Toshiro looked up at Ichigo, and the younger man saw the vulnerability he hadn't seen there before. The fear of rejection hidden behind the cocky, confident exterior he should have seen from the start. Ichigo slightly grinned,

"Toshiro, have you done this before?"

Cerulean eyes widened before flashing with anger,

"Of course I have, you boke! I'm older than you!"

Ichigo blinked, tilting his head,

"Really? With who?"

Toshiro growled,

"That's none of your business."

Toshiro then lifted his head a bit,

"Do you want me, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo blinked and Toshiro repeated,

".?"

Ichigo blushed bright red, and, instead of answering verbally, decided to show it with actions. He leaned up slightly, kissing the corner of the taichos mouth then down his jaw until he reached the thin, pale neck. He then bit softly and began to suckle, causing Toshiro to draw in a breath. Ichigo released the now semi-bruised neck and leaned back down, looking up to see a grinning and slightly breathless Hitsugaya.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Leaning down, Toshiro only gave a split second warning with the mischief in his eyes as he locked cerulean to hazelnut with Ichigo. He then pressed his lips to the strawberries for the first time, and it was as if a fire broke out, passion igniting their bodies. Toshiros hands clenched in Ichigos orange mob of hair, Ichigo rolled them over so he was on top and immediately sought entrance to the warm cavern Toshiro had been teasing him with so long. Entrance was granted and both parties gave a slight moan as tongues touched. The fleshy pink muscles twisted and twirled, battling for dominance in which, at the end Ichigo won. Finally their lips parted, both parties gasping for air. Ichigo was no longer the shy, uncertain one; they were both ready and willing.

Thin lips traveled down, pressing into the pale and already warm flesh of the tendos neck. Ichigo almost growled at the sweet yet icy taste of his little prodigy. His hands scaled down to Toshiros hips, then slid to the middle of his lower stomach and then up, parting inch by inch. Eventually his hands were under the cloth of Toshiros shikashou and he pushed it off the lean shoulders near immediately. A small shiver wracked the body at the cold air caressing his heated flesh. The white, pristine haori was now crumpled, bunched up and left forgotten around his waist. Ichigos hungry lips latched onto the soft skin, licking and biting, kissing and nuzzling every area he could reach. This felt a dream, as if he would wake up at any given moment. Perhaps it was another of the many wet dreams he'd had concerning the tiny taicho. However the thoughts were quickly expelled when he felt a rough grinding against his half-hard member that showed him he was very much awake. A soft groan escaped his mouth, vibrating against the lithe body beneath him. Toshiro gave a small gasp as Ichigos lips encased over the pert nub on his chest, his tongue rolling against the hardened nub, pearly white teeth scraping over it and his tongue rolling once more to soothe the burn. He then began to suckle, causing the smaller man beneath him to arch his back, hands clenching in the orange locks of hair as a stuttered whisper escaped,

"K-Kurosaki… ahh…"

His hand was lavishing attention to the other nub, pinching and rolling it, twisting and pulling at it, giving the man beneath him exquisite pleasure.

"A-Ahh… K-Kurosaki…nn…"

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk, grinding his hips against the smaller ones and feeling the arousal from the captain beneath him. He lifted his head and brought his lips up to Toshiros, whispering just a hairs breath apart,

"Take off the bottoms, Toshiro…"

Toshiro looked up at him, panting, face flush with arousal,

"You are wearing too many clothes, Kurosaki…"

The strawberry grinned a bit and leaned up, taking his shikashou off slowly and seductively, almost as a strip tease which made the taicho beneath him shiver and nearly whine in annoyance at how slow he was going. Ichigo continued stripping till he was in the nude, and almost laughed at the way Toshiro stared at him, wide-eyed and practically drooling. If he had thought on it, he would notice the tendo was acting WAY out of character, but he didn't care. He rather liked the way Toshiro acted in bed. Leaning back over the smaller male, he whispered against his lips,

"Take them off, Toshiro…"

Said man growled and ripped off his bottoms the best he could. Once bare, Ichigo looked him over, licking his lips slightly at the beautiful male underneath him. His body was pale, lean and yet slightly defined. Enough to know he was not weak but not too much as to look disturbing. Toshiro growled, getting tired of his staring,

"Don't just stare, baka, do something!"

Ichigo chuckled,

"I'll do somethin' alright."

Leaning forward, Ichigo placed his lips along the others neck, down to his collarbone, down to his chest, down to his stomach and finally down to his hip-bone. He lay soft, feather-light kisses that were making Toshiro shiver. The smaller male could feel the taller males lips curve into a grin on his hip, causing his own brows to furrow in annoyance.

"Kurosaki?"

"Should I make you feel good, Shiro?"

The tendo glared at the nickname, and the question,

"Must you ask?"

Ichigo snickered against his hip and looked up into cerulean orbs,

"Thought I should, in case you wanted to back out at the last minute."

Toshiro glared, fisting his hand in Ichigos hair and tugging it roughly,

"Do not insult me, Kurosaki. You know I back out of nothing."

The strawberry grinned,

"I'll hold you to that."

Said man scowled , but before he could comment on it, he threw his head back on a choked gasp. _'Tight. Hot. So good.'_ Was all he could think at that moment. Ichigo had, without one moments hesitation, deep throated the other. He vaguely heard a bit of coughing before he felt the throat around him relax a little more. He gave a low moan, the hand in Ichigos hair lightly tugging, pushing him further down. He distantly realized, somewhere in the depths of his mind, he would never live this down with the strawberry, but at that moment he couldn't care less. It was then he felt a hot and, dare he say, _very_ talented tongue working around his arousal and his breath hitched, back arching a little with the pleasure. Talented teeth scraped along the sheath of his arousal, making his back arch further as a hiss escaped his own mouth. A groan quickly following. But Ichigo wasn't done. Swirling his tongue around the head, sucking violently, and at the same time scraping his teeth, it was nearly all Toshiro could do not to scream to the high heavens and soul society itself. '_I am a taicho of the Gotei 13, I will not scream so easily, I WILL keep my composure!' _Yet, little did he know, Ichigo was just as determined to hear the scream come out of the delectable mouth. Flattening his tongue against the bottom of the shaft, he pressed the arousal against the roof of his mouth while he dragged his mouth, and scraped his teeth, slowly from base to tip, sucking violently the whole time. That was it, that was all the poor taicho could take as a scream erupted from his mouth, in the form of none other than the strawberries name,

"Ichigo!!"

Yes, his first name. Ichigo grinned, swallowing greedily every white drop of liquid that came from his lover as the tendo rode the waves of his orgasm, panting as he flopped back on to the bed, his body previously bent in the rainbow form from the pleasure coursing through him. It was then, as he tried to catch his breath, that Ichigos frosty little dragon realized he'd lost his composure, he HAD screamed. _'…Shit…' _

Yet... somehow he couldn't bring himself to care, not when Ichigo slithered up his body, licking his lips as he grinned at the male beneath him. Toshiro, still panting slightly, was surprised when his lover gripped his chin gently, looking down at him with a smug, yet tender look.

"Not only do you taste delicious, but hearing my name out of that mouth makes it all the better…"

Lips tugging into a soft smile, Ichigo placed his lips over Toshiros, it was a gentle kiss that slowly turned passionate, a fire slowly spreading through their veins, want and desire fueling their actions as with every nip of teeth, every twirl of the tongue, every sliding of lips, their pace increased, more frantic and fervent. Unfortunately after a while their bodies were strained and begging for air, and their lips parted. Gasping for breath, Toshiro closed his eyes, tilting his head as the lips previously attached to his own, latched onto his neck. The smaller man moaned lowly, panting still as he spoke,

"I-Ichigo… please…"

When Ichigo continued, he gave a soft growl, gritting his teeth,

"Ichigo!"

The strawberry chuckled, lifting his head and nipping along the jawline of the older boy, whispering softly,

"Tell me what you want, Shiro…"

Huffing with irritation, the other spoke hastily,

"Take me, Ichigo!"

Ichigo smirked against the pale skin,

"What was that? Cant hear you."

Another growl,

"Take Me!"

"Louder."

"Take me god damn it!"

"Cant hear you!"

"**FUCK ME!**"

"I'm not convinced, Shiro! LOUDER!"

"**FUCK ME NOW GOD DAMN IT OR I WILL HURT YOU, YOU FUCKING BAKA!!" **

Chuckling, Ichigo lifted his head,

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Kissing his lover firmly, Ichigo reached over to blindly search through his nightstand drawer, his hand finally locating a thin tube, which he pulled out after hastily breaking the kiss and sitting up. Toshiro was fully aroused, as was he, and they were more than ready. Quickly uncapping the lube, which he had gotten as a gag gift from Renji, he slathered some of the liquid on his fingers, looking down and cursing beneath his breath as he saw that Toshiro had his legs wide open, ready and willing and waiting, for him. Placing the lube on the bed, where he wouldn't lose it, he lowered himself, guiding his fingers to his little dragons entrance. Sliding one finger in, he watched as Toshiro simply closed his eyes. The second finger soon came, and Toshiros lips thinned, but he still said nothing. Scissoring his fingers and thrusting them for a while, Toshiro gradually began to pant softly. Adding the third finger, Toshiro stiffened considerably. Shushing softly, Ichigo let his free hand slide over his sides and stomach, murmuring soothing words,

"Relax, Shiro, Breathe…"

A nod was his response and, slowly, his little dragon relaxed around his fingers and Ichigo continued. It wasn't long before the smaller male was thrusting back on the long digits, panting and moaning softly. Ichigo could barely stand it, his arousal was hot and throbbing, ready and weeping, he needed inside the taicho and he needed it _now_. Retracting his fingers and nearly smiling at the whimper the action caused, he grabbed the lube and quickly coated his member, panting with the effort it took not to pound into the delicious male sprawled out before him. Growling low, he leaned over Toshiro and kissed him slowly, whispering against his lips,

"_Are you ready, Shiro?"_

A hot puff of breath caressing his lips from the other, a nod was his response, as well as quick yet firm kiss. Smiling a bit, Ichigo tenderly lifted his little dragon's legs, bending them at the knees and spreading them for easier access. Slowly, he eased himself in, shushing Toshiro softly and whispering soothing words as he tensed the further he pushed himself in. Soon enough, he was in completely, Toshiro looked as if he just fought ten espada and was fighting not to attack Aizen himself with the look of pure concentration and pain he had on his face. Placing soft kisses around his cheeks, lips, eyes, forehead, nose, chin, basically his entire face, Ichigo tried to calm him down. Eventually, he got the nod to go ahead, and he pulled back nearly all the way before thrusting back in, shuddering and giving a small groan at the tight heat that was surrounding him. Toshiro gave a small whimper, but Ichigo knew that, if he continued, the whimpers would turn into moans. So he did.

Pulling out and thrusting back in a fair number of times, he proved himself right. Toshiro began to moan and groan, back arching as he wrapped his legs around Ichigos hips, lifting his hips to meet every thrust. Their skin slick with sweat, breathing harsh and shallow, they looked at each other, and instantly lips met. Hips thrusting and lifting, neither stopped as they kissed frantically. Ichigo felt a heat blossoming on his face as he realized something. Toshiro had screamed for him to 'fuck' him, but he was disobeying. As he felt the butterflies in his chest, he knew this wasn't fucking. It was something more…

Breaking the kiss and leaning down to bury his face in the shoulder, Ichigo moaned as he felt the coil of heat in his belly getting tighter. On accident, he angled his hips differently and Toshiro screamed. The strawberry grinned and continued to hit the same spot, hands gripping pale hips as he angled himself and hit Toshiros prostate dead on every time. Screams, moans, groans, whimpers, and growls filled the room. Feeling himself close, Ichigo lifted a hand to Toshiros neglected member, pumping it quickly and in time with his thrusts, it wasn't long before he heard his name out of that delicious mouth once more,

"Ichigo!!"

White hot liquid spilled over their stomachs, as Toshiro came, riding the waves of orgasm with a look of pure bliss. Meanwhile as his inner muscles clamped down on Ichigo, it was more than he could take, and he gave a grunt, and whisper of his lovers name,

"_Toshiro…"_

As they both rode the pleasure of their orgasms, they shuddered, looking at each other through half lidded eyes before Ichigo collapsed on top of the smaller male. Toshiro didn't seem to mind. Instead his arms came up, one wrapping around the broad, tan shoulders, the other threading through the orange locks, his eyes closing as he whispered tiredly,

"Why… did it take us so long to get here…"

Ichigo smiled softly. One last question hm? He was about to answer, when he realized his little dragon had fallen asleep already. Smile turning warm, he gently pulled out, emitting a whimper from the male beneath him. Pulling the blankets up and over his lover, he whispered softly,

"Because we were too stupid to realize we love each other… but that's changed now, Shiro… _I promise…"_

And with a kiss to damp white locks, Ichigo closed his eyes, and the two fell into slumber. There would be a lot of questions the next morning, and maybe, just maybe… the answers would lead to a replay of this night. If you're lucky.

FIN!


End file.
